Goodbye, Fionna
by BubblyMeTiffany
Summary: Everything in Aaa seemed darker, the colors don't pop as much as they use too, the birds wouldn't even sing, and everyone was gathered today to say their goodbyes to their beloved heroine, Fionna the Human. (Now contains the sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a _deathfic, _just a simple idea that came to me last night. **

**disclaimer - I don't own Adventure Time, but I hope to work on the show one day!**

* * *

Everything in Aaa seemed _darker, _the colors don't pop as much as they use too, the birds wouldn't even sing, and everyone was gathered today to say their goodbyes to their beloved heroine, Fionna the Human.

She looked like she was asleep, Cake had made her long blue dress with a white bow around the waist and put her hair in a braid, _she looked like a princess. _Her hands folded neatly on her chest, eyes shut with a small amount of blue eye shadow on.

Flowers lined the area around the 16 year old girl's casket, almost all of them blue, since it was her favorite color. The casket itself was beautiful, all the finest craftsmen in Aaa joined forces to make it. The inside was lined with white satin, and the outside was a dark, polished wood with a sword design craved on the top.

The first person to go up and say her finally farewell was Cake, with her kittens and Lord Monochromicorn, her and the kittens wearing black bows around their necks, and Mo-chro was already black from head to toe. The family stood there for a minute, the kittens had tears forming in their eyes, Cake too.

".- . / - .. ... ... / -.- - ..- .-.-.-" Mo-chro tapped out. Cake nodded and place Fionna's bunny hat just below where her hands were folded, "You just never listen." She said, referring to that dreadful morning she left on an adventure, even after several protests by Cake. Then she thought about the time Fionna defeated the Lich Queen, or when her and Cake used to eat bacon pancakes every morning, and when they played video games during knife storms.

-_Flashback-_

"Press up! No, wait, press down! Wait-"

"Fionna, I know how to play video games." Cake said in an annoyed tone, "You don't have to shout commands in my ears." Fionna puffed out her cheeks out and crossed her arms, "When is stupid storm going to end?"

"I dunno, why don't you do something other than sit on the couch all day?"

"Fine." the girl sighed and stood up, stepping on BMO's controller. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized to the machine as a cheerful song started to play, Cake got up and started to dance. "Come on sweetie, shake your groove thing!"

Fionna laughed and spun around, taking off her hat and letting the messy, blonde hair tumble to the floor. BMO danced too, her screen showing the volume going up louder. "We all are acting crazy!"

"Nah, were just being us!" Cake protested, now jumping on the couch. After an hour of dancing they both were hungry.

"What is there to munch on?" Cake asked, walking over to Fionna who was opening the lid of an ice cream container. "Yummy!"

As Fionna tried scooping out a bit of the vanilla goodness, the spoon flung back and sent a scoop of the treat flying at Cake, hitting her right in the face. "Hey!" she shouted, wiping the now melting ice cream off her furry face.

"I didn't mean it!" Fionna giggled, suddenly an idea came to her, she grabbed the spoon and flung more ice cream at Cake, laughing the whole time. "Ice Cream Cake!"

"That's it!" Cake shouted playfully, grabbing another container of the treat from the freezer, trying to hit Fionna with scoops upon scoops of ice cream. After the battle was over, they both sat at the table, ice cream covered them and the whole kitchen.

"We used all the ice cream." Fionna stated.

"Looks like another trip to the evil Ice Cream Kingdom..."

"Hey Cake, what time is it?!" Fionna asked, shooting up from her chair.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

_-Flashback over-_

All five of the kittens said "Goodbye" at the same time, walking off with their mother and father to let the next person go.

Flame Prince walked up slowly, careful not to burn her. His flame was dim, looking down at the girl who he love. "Princess Fionna-" he started, like always calling her princess, since Cake told him she was princess of the Grasslands, "- I'll miss you deeply, when we hugged, when we kissed, they were the best moments of my life. You showed me the world, you released me from that lantern... Thank you."

_-Flashback-_

"Flame Prince!" the girl called out, looking around the open for her fiery friend. The boy was behind her though the whole time, when she stopped her wrapped her in a hug. "OW!"

"Oh no, I'm sorry... I forgot." he felt horrible, her sides burnt, but not that bad.

"It's ok, it was a nice thought." she blushed.

"I think about you a lot." he mumbled, not realizing Fionna heard him.

"I think about you a lot, too."

He wanted to just hug her and kiss her and cuddle with the girl right now, but that wasn't an option, sadly.

"There's something I want to tell you." they said at the same time, Flame Prince gestured for her to go first.

"Well, uh... You make my legs feel like jelly and I think I like you a lot, like more than a liked Gumball... I mean I did _like like _Gumball but it's just... confusing."

"I feel the same way." he answered quietly, Fionna's eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

"Fionna, you're gonna burn." Flame Prince reminded her.

"Don't kill the moment, you butt."

_-Flashback Over-_

he finished as a fiery tear fell, making one of the flower arrangements burst into flames. A candy person ran over and gently put it out. Flame prince put their kissing rock next to the bunny hat, walking away after that to sit in the fire-proof area Cake prepared for him.

Next was Gumball, he wasn't wearing his normal outfit, instead a white shirt and black suit and tie. He, like everyone else, looked down at Fionna. "Oh Fionna, what am I going to do without you?" he asked, his voice filled with sadness. Memories flooded into his thoughts, like when he taught her to dance at his annual ball a year ago, the countless times she saved him from the Ice Queen, and what hurt him the most was the thought of how she would not longer come bursting through the doors of his lab, smiling and asking if there were any new adventures to be done.

-_Flashback-_

"Gumball!" Fionna shouted happily, running up to him and engulfing the pink prince in a giant hug. She glanced over at the table next to him, all the beakers filled with different colored liquids. "Whatcha working on?"

"Low sugar levels cure." he replied, breaking the hug and returning to his work, Fionna walked over to the table and watched closely.

After a while, Fionna spoke, "Why don't they just eat more candy?"

Gumball barely heard her, "What?"

"If their sugar levels are low... Why don't they just eat a ton of flipping candy!" she repeated herself happily. Gumball looked up from his work, staring at the white wall that was infront of them, "That may actually work!"

"See? I have a super awesome and smart brain." she praised herself.

"Yes, you do." he agreed, writing notes on a piece of paper.

"So..." Fionna said slowly, "Any monster butts need a good kicking?"

-_Flashback over-_

Gumball reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny pink crystal, pressing a button on the handle and placing the now pink crystal sword by her side, right next to her family demon's blood sword. He sighed and looked down at his feet, "I really miss you."

Next up was, believe it or not, Ice Queen. She was dress in her normal blue dress, her penguins following her over to Fionna's side. The so called "enemy" of the hero girl was pretty upset, seeing the young girl she fought almost daily. The old lady even thought of her, Fionna, and Cake as best buds. "Stupid Tomboy, goes out and gets herself killed just to save people." she mumbled, "Was I not a good enough fight?"

-_Flashback-_ **(A/N: Don't you just love 'em?)**

"Give it up you old hag!" the teenage girl yelled, holding up her sword in a defensive stance. The Ice Queen crackled, raising her hands up, both glowing with the power of the ice and snow.

"No! You shall not take my prince away this time!" she shouted, shooting ice arrows at Fionna. Cake stretched and pushed Fionna out of the way, the arrows hit her, sealing her in a block of ice. Fionna growled and ran at the old lady, who was laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"Nobody. Hurts. CAKE!" Fionna shouted, trying to slice the queen with the golden sword she was holding. Only to be pushed of to the side, right next to Lumpy Space Prince and Wildberry Prince, both watching them fight from the ice jail.

Ice Queen walked up to her, staring down at the girl laying on the floor, "Had enough?" she asked, ready to freeze her solid.

"You're gonna freeze your best friend?" Fionna asked, knowing the Queen had a weak spot. "I thought we were buds."

"We are?" the woman asked, lowering her not longer glowing hands, her eyes as widened. "I-I thought you hated me."

"I can't hate my friend." Fionna told her, standing up, reaching over to grab her sword and pin the queen down on the ice floor.

"I-I never had a _friend._" the queen mumbled. Fionna stopped and looked up at her, she may be an insane old lady who kidnaps princes, but she looked... normal right now. Fionna liked seeing her not crazy.

"Well, now you do." Fionna said, giving her a friendly hug. The Ice Queen hesitated at first, but then hugged back.

"Oh. My. Glob." LSP mumbled, watching the two closely.

-_Flasback over-_

"Goodbye, Fionna." she said, placing a small necklace with a snowflake charm next to the rock and bunny hat.

Last, but not least, was the Vampire King himself. Marshall never dressed up, but today he wore a formal white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "Hey Blue." he greeted the girl as if she was still alive, "You look amazing, you know... for a dead person that is." He smiled and shook his head, "I always knew you would go, I just thought maybe we had a few more years."

-_Flashback-_

Marshall Lee was floating lazily through the dark forest, sucking the red out of a strawberry then throwing it into some bushes. He continued to take strawberries out of his pocket and suck their color, until he dropped one, sending it to the ground below.

"Dang it, that was my last one." he groaned, floating down and looking for he tasty fruit. Suddenly the scent of blood the area, he sniffed the air again to be sure, it was blood alright, _human blood. _

"Oh no..." he started to worry, following the smell to a nearby lake, where blood covered the ground and some rocks. Leaning up against a tree across the small lake, there she was, Fionna. He flew over quickly, kneeling down by her side. She was pale, deep cuts on her stomach and chest, claw marks.

"M-Marshall." she whispered, Marshall nodded and tried picking the girl up, but she looked like every time she moved it hurt.

"Bunny, it's ok..." he said, stroking her hair gently, "Everything's ok."

She shook her head, "It's n-not... I'm g-gonna die." she told him, tears filled the vampire boys eyes as she talked. "No." he stated.

"Y-you know I'm r-right."

"Fi, you're gonna live through this... like every other thing life throws at you." his voice got stronger as he spoke, "You're gotta go out adventuring like always. Then when you get older and somebody is going to propose to you, be it Gumbutt or Prince hot head-"

"Or you." she inter-upped weakly, coughing up a little blood.

Marshall smiled, "Or me... and Cake is going to make you a beautiful white dress, that you won't like, but you will wear it. And then you'll get married and have a big, formal ceremony-"

"No girly stuff."

"Yeah." he laughed a bit, holding her tighter, "No girly flowers or that stuff, swords... yeah, swords lining the isle." he saw her closing her eyes and shook her lightly, "Fi, stay awake, it's rude to fall asleep while somebody is talking to you."

She nodded, and he continued, "Then you'll move in with your dude, and live a little fairy tale life, with lots of kissing and hugging."

"Gross!" she giggled and he laughed too.

"Anyway-" he brushed a piece of stray hair out of her blue eyes, they were half closed. "- then you will have tons of kids, and you'll be the best mom that ever existed, trust me. And you'll teach them to use swords, bow and arrows, and hand to hand combat."

"And you'll teach them to float." she mumbled, "And suck red outta stuff."

He smiled, "They'll be beautiful, with your blue eyes and my amazing hair. And Cake will make them little outfits, and they'll hate them just as much as you. Fionna, you'll go out on Adventures and kick the butt of evil everyday, you and Ice Queen will duel as always. Then you'll get older, and freak out about every little wrinkle that comes with age, and you'll be the most amazing grandma, and then your purpose will be fulfilled... and then, and _only then_, you will die a happy old lady surrounded by your family."

"I like that." she whispered, her voice getting softer every time she talked, "It sounds nice."

"Good, it's a plan then." he smiled and kissed her. "I love you Fionna, I always will."

"I love you too." she replied.

They sat there for a few more minutes, Marshall telling her stories of her future, the one that both of them know wouldn't come. He looked over to see her eyes closed, her heart no longer beating, and that adorable little smile gone. She was gone.

-_Flashback over-_

He remembered the days following that moment, Cake searching for magic tears to bring her back, no luck. Gumball locked in his lab all day, no luck. And Marshall himself, doing nothing but stare at his living room wall. "Bunny, you know I love you more than my undead life itself, right?" he asked, leaning over the casket.

He reached down in his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He opened it up and pulled out the small, diamond ring. "I know it ain't special, I got it a month ago, when you were... still alive." he whispered, slipping the ring on her lifeless left ring finger. His tears started to fall and he wiped them away, "Goodbye, Fionna."

* * *

**Oh man I'm crying, remind me NEVER to write this kind of stuff again, all the feels...**

**How would you guys feel if I started doing Fan-Fiction commissions? I need moneeey **sobs****

**BTW, it's Fiolee because that's my OTP and I love them together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After all of you asked so nicely for a sequel, I figured it couldn't hurt so here you go. **

* * *

Marshall Lee had felt pain, the pain of losing his father, the pain of Simone going nuts, the pain of being turned into a monster, but all these things felt like nothing compared to the dreadful pain the Vampire King had been carrying for the pass 15 years. It had been 15 years since the love of his life, the sunlight in his night life, died.

_And Marshall didn't take that well._

Everyone else in Aaa continued on with their meaningless lives, it took Cake a few years but her and Mo-Chro eventually moved to the crystal dimension with their growing family. Gumball had contacted his long lost sister, who turns out had a daughter named Bonnibel. Flame Prince's mother died and he became the Flame King, becoming horribly evil. And Ice Queen, well Ice Queen got married to some to some very, very blind prince.

But Marshall, unlike them all, was stuck. Stuck at age 18, stuck in time, stuck being in love with a dead girl. He had searched for her soul, going as far as the underworld to ask Death. She told him Fionna had made it to the 50th dead world, a place even the cosmic owl himself couldn't travel to. Feeling defeated, the vampire had completely given up.

Today was a special day, though, because today was Fionna the human's would be 26th birthday. So, like every other year Marshall, Gumball, and Cake all went to Aaa's cemetery, to pay their respects to the fallen heroine. Fionna had been the glue in the group, keeping them all together, even the Prince of candy and the King of the un-dead.

The stone was much to fancy for Fionna's taste, Marshall had protested to having a statue of her holding a sword high above her head, since he knew that his Fionna wouldn't like being put on display. But in the end it was built, the stone statue marked her finally resting spot. After an hour or two of the three friends talking about what had happened since the last visit, Gumball and Cake returned to their homes, but the Vampire King wanted to stay a little longer.

"Excuse me, sir." A young boy, his long hair was red and his skin tone was a greenish blue. He was wearing brown overalls and was holding a small sword, made of craved stick. Marshall eyed the short kid carefully, "What are you doing here?" he snapped, but instead of running away crying the child walked passed him and sat down in front of the statue.

"My teacher told me the story of the great Fionna the Human, and I found out it was her birthday today, so I made this sword for my hero!" he said proudly, gently placing the wooden sword down at the statues feet and looking up to her face in awe. "Fionna the Human helped so many people, I want to be a great warrior like her when I grow up."

"Cool, what's your name anyway kiddo?" Marshall asked, this little kid wanted to be a hero? To help people, to save the weak and defend the wounded, all because of Fionna. He could tell, the human girl would have been jumping for joy about now. _He missed her happiness._

"My name is Billy, and it will be known throughout the land one day!" he lifted his fist and gave out a mighty battle cry, making the teenage vampire laugh.

"Sure kid, I'll look forward to seeing that day come."

* * *

It had been 20 years since the Vampire King met Billy, who had gone on and become the best warrior in Aaa, now called Ooo after everyone voted "Aaa" sounded dirty in a way. Gumball's niece had taken over the Candy Kingdom, becoming a beloved princess. And Marshall, he decided to take on his royal duty, ruling over his vampire kingdom in the Night-O-Sphere. But one day, Marshall Lee had been challenged for the crown, and was losing the battle.

"Give it up you weak excuse for a King!" the girl shouted, her axe shoving him into a nearby wall. She had long black hair and dark red eyes, staring him down while getting ready for the final blow. And just as soon as it started, it was all over, Marshall was no longer a King. A girl named Marceline was crowned and she had basically the same approach as him.

But Marshall Lee was now happy, happy to be dead and finally see his little bunny once again.

* * *

**Yup, did you see what I did there? Aaa became Ooo, Billy was inspired by Fionna, and he in turn inspired Finn. PB said in an episode once she had an uncle Gumball, so that's that. Flame Prince is Flame Princess' father. And Marceline killed the Vampire King for her title. Everyone happy with the ending? I am.**

**Didn't proofread it, sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
